


Wrong Number

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa takes a bet with her boyfriend that she won't give him a dirty phone call. Unknown to her, she called the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

"That fucking rat bastard, poor excuse for a man," Melissa Green muttered as she shut the door of her house in Orlando, Florida. "I am too romantic and spontaneous. I'm damn good in bed too." Her eyes met her Rachel Hunter's, her roommate. "I leave him fucking satisfied. When I'm finished, he's not even coherent enough to string two words together. He shouts out my name and God like they are one in the same. And some days," she shrugged. "We are."

"I'm not sure I have the right credentials to be in this conversation," Rachel saved the file she was working on and put her laptop on the coffee table before turning her attention to her best friend. "I don't have any knowledge - first hand or other wise - of how much you're a freak in bed."

"Want a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Melissa sang a popular song on the radio and the clubs; _'Yeah'_ by Usher.

Rachel snorted and watched as Melissa danced in front of her, shimmying her hips and shaking her ass. "Stop!" She laughed and tossed a throw pillow at her, nailing her in the head. "You are not Britney Spears!"

"Good," Melissa grinned, picking the pillow off the floor. She hugged it to her stomach after she took a seat next to Rachel. "That means I'd be banging Justin Timberlake." She shivered at the thought.

"I'd like to bang Justin Timberlake," Rachel said thoughtfully. "On the head. With a hammer."

Melissa giggled. "Thank God. I was worried for a minute I was losing you. I'd have to kick you out and that would suck. Remember the lease agreement said no Justin Fucking Timberlake fans."

"That must have been in the fine print I glazed over when I signed my life away. Besides. You'd never get rid of me. You'd miss me."

"Wouldn't know you were gone."

"The fuck ever," Rachel shoved Melissa in the shoulder.

"Seriously, don't make me kick you out. I'd hate to have to find a new roommate. You know how hard that is? Running the ad, interviewing potentials, weeding out the drug addicts, freaks and losers. Finding someone I mesh with. God, please don't do that to me."

Rachel held up her right and solemnly said, "I swear to uphold and defend the 'I hate Justin Fucking Timberlake' by laws. I swear on the HBO Madison Square Garden DVD that I will never have a thing for the noodle-haired, dick fuck. I will never ever want to fuck him or suck him or jack him off in a restroom. If I ever happen to see him, my vagina would slowly dry up and die..."

Melissa broke out into laughter. She bent over burying her face in the pillow she hugged.

"If I ever happen to run into him - and it wasn't unfortunately with my car - I'd look at him like he was no better than the week old gum stuck to the bottom of my running shoes..."

"Oh yuck."

"After I blew him off..."

"I thought you wouldn't do that?' Melissa straightened and raised her hand, mocking Rachel. "Thou shall not fuck him, suck him" She shrieked when a pillow whacked her in the head.

"Bitch, I would never get anywhere near his small shriveled penis."

"So after you blew him off," Melissa snorted.

"I'd promptly ask about JC," Rachel grinned. "Now there's a man I'd have to qualms about blowing."

Melissa laughed loudly. "Hi JC, I love you. Can I give you a blow job?"

"I would never!" Rachel gasped horrified. "I'd at least introduce myself. That way he'd know whose name to scream out."

The muscles in Melissa's stomach ached from laughing so hard. She may have teased earlier about finding a new roommate but she would never kick Rachel out. For one, they shared a lease so she couldn't and second; she'd miss her too damn much.

"I can't wait until Sunday," Melissa said as the laughter died down. They leaned against the back of the couch, their bodies angled toward each other; their shoulders touching.

"I know! I'm already planning on what panties I'm going to throw up on stage at JC." The girls were attending the second-to-last NSYNC concert on the 'Celebrity' tour right there in Orlando. The final tour before the group took a minor hiatus.

"The ones with 'available' and your phone number."

"That's what my sign is gonna read."

"JC, I want to suck your dick. Call me..."

Rachel giggled. "Catchy. I think he'd noticed," she nudged her friend with her elbow. "What about you?"

"JC's too skinny for my taste. He's all boney."

Rachel hummed. "Oh yeah. All skinny and boney. With sharp angles. God the things I'd do with that boy."

"I need me a man with meat on his bones."

"I know one bone of JC's that probably has meat on it."

Melissa snorted. "Chris is more up my alley. I can hold onto him. I won't have trouble finding his booty."

"Chris, I want to grab your big ole booty."

"Lame."

"Yeah," Rachel fell silent. "Chris, you left a blow job at my house. Can you come and get it?"

"Oh. My. GOD!" Melissa sputtered.

"Too strong?"

"I might as well strip naked and jump on stage," Melissa saw Rachel's face light up. "Not happening."

"Damn." Rachel's face fell. "Chris, I'd like to get those horns between my thighs."

"There will be innocent young girls there!"

"Who fantasize all the same."

"Not with your warped mind!"

"Chris, can we get connected?"

"Stop!" Melissa laughed. "Freak me, JC."

Rachel giggled. "Well that is my screen name. We can have our own little digital get down."

"You need to get laid."

"I'm shooting for Sunday night."

"You wouldn't know what to do if you got him into your bed."

"Tie him down."

"You hear about the one move JC does during _'Up Against The Wall'_?"

"Acts it out on stage with a beautiful, unsuspecting, horny, twenty-four year old member of the audience?"

"Not quite," Melissa laughed. "He does a weird bendy thing where he bends over Lance."

"He could bend over me," Rachel said under her breath. She gasped and looked at her friend. "That's my sign!"

"You're gonna get us thrown out! I will never speak to you again."

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel rolled her eyes. It was nothing she hadn't heard before. "So what were you mumbling about earlier? About God and sex?"

"Oh," Melissa bristled. "Shawn and I got to talking about sex with Stacy and Doug. Doug mentioned dirty phone calls. That took us down a road that ended with a hundred dollar bet."

"On?"

"Shawn said I'd never give him a dirty phone call."

"Hundred bucks for one phone call? Can I call Shawn too?"

Melissa smacked Rachel's arm. "He thinks I won't do it."

"When's the happy phone call taking place?"

"Why? You wanna listen?"

Rachel sputtered; her face turning a dark shade of red. "No thank you."

Melissa giggled at the look on Rachel's face. "Tonight so don't bother me."

*~*

That night, after her shower Melissa dressed in a pair of red lace panties. There was a small patch of fabric to cover the newly smooth skin where earlier soft, downy curls used to be. During her shower, on a whim she decided to shave it off. She was completely bare down there and she loved it. Paired with the v-string panties was a matching lace and mesh baby doll. The lace cups were unlined and if you looked close enough, you could see the dark pink of her nipples. It had a deep V cut maximizing the cleavage with a keyhole and tiny bow. It was certified sexy, guaranteed to bring your man to his knees.

She had taken great care of herself during her shower. After all, she deserved to feel sexy during the phone call. Her legs were silky and smooth, the scent of her lotion lingering in the air. Her shoulder length hair was straightened and parted off center. The long layer of bangs were brushed across her forehead and tucked behind her ear. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner, giving off a smoky look. Mascara on her curled eyelashes and red lipstick on her lips. She looked damn good.

"Rachel?" Melissa called. She held her cell phone in her hand. 

"Need me to hold your ha--Wow!" Rachel stared wide-eyed at her friend. "You look -- holy shit Mel! You look fucking hot!"

"Eat your heart out," Melissa tossed her head. "I look okay?"

"Fuck Mel, you aren't even in the same realm as 'okay'." Rachel whistled. "Shawn's gonna be awful sorry this is only a phone call."

"I know. I want you to take a picture so I can send it to him. So he knows just what he's missing."

Rachel grinned taking Melissa's cell phone. "Nice," she flipped the phone open and pressed the camera button. "Alright, lean back on the door provocatively. Give me a smoldering look and bite your lip..." she quickly took the picture. "Pin up material. You're gonna be stuffed underneath every adolescent male's mattress and their fathers."

"Get out," Melissa shoved Rachel from the room. "And don't bother me!" She shut the bedroom door after her friend and stared down at the photo. "I look fucking hot!"

She sent the photo to Shawn first. _'Just wanted to let you know what you're missing tonight. XO'_

Sitting her cell phone next to her alarm clock, she grabbed the cordless phone. This was one phone call she didn't want to lose. Dialing the numbers from memory she sank back on her pillows and waited for Shawn to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," Melissa grinned. This was exciting! "I just sent you a picture of what I'm wearing right now." She giggled. "I hope you're alone right now because as much as I love Doug and Stacy, I don't want an audience."

There was silence on the phone before there was a quiet, "I am."

"Good, just you and me. I wish I was there doing all of this in person. You know how I love to touch you and suck you and fuck you. I'm missing out too though because you know what your touch does to me. And I have a surprise for you. When I showered, I completely shaved my hair. I'm completely hairless down there. Nothing's being hidden anymore," She heard a moan come through the receiver. "You like that? You like knowing my sex is bald? It feels so sexy. I couldn't help myself running my fingers all around. I go from smooth skin right into slick wet folds." As she spoke she ran her hand down her stomach and over her panties. Her knees parted willingly. "I am excited. My panties are damp."

"Fuck-"

"Mmm, I wish. I wish you could fuck me because I'm probably so wet already, just thinking about this phone call you could slide right in." Melissa pushed her panties to one side running her fingers over her folds. She moaned as she pushed two fingers inside of her. "Oh I was right. So wet."

"You're killing me."

"Well I don't want to do that. Especially not before I make you come," she removed her fingers from her sex. "You know what I always wanted to do?" She laughed nervously. "I'm feeling slightly braver over the phone. I always wanted to push you against the wall and drop to my knees and suck you off. You don't have to find a wall, but I'm imagining that. We get into your apartment. The door is barely shut before I'm pressing you against the wall with a searing kiss. My body is pressed hard against yours. My nipples are hard peaks against your chest. I can feel your cock pressing against me. You are so hard baby. I roll my hips against you," a hiss came over the line. "I reach my hand between our bodies rubbing your hard cock through your jeans. My, that zipper must be hurting. You need some relief?"

"Yes," came the grunted response.

"Soon. I run my hands over your body pushing your shirt up. Take your shirt off for me. I love your body. I don't need a six-pack, ripped, cocky little boy. I just need you. I kiss your neck and nibble at your ear. Sucking on your lobe as my hands run over your chest. Through that sexy smattering of chest hair to your nipples. I trace them lightly with my fingers feeling them harden beneath my touch. Are you touching your nipples?"

"Yes," he grunted, lightly caressing like she described. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear allowing both hands to be free. His erection strained against the denim of his jeans and he fought the urge to free it.

"I move my lips down your neck, pressing a kiss on your pulse. Your heart is racing. I tongue the dip of your collarbone before my mouth finally closes over one hard nipple."

"Oh," he licked his fingers, applying the moisture to his nipple. He squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger when she mentioned biting gently. He switched nipples at her request.

"As I lick and suck your nipples I move my hand down your stomach to your jeans."

"Yes..."

"Anxious, are we?" Melissa said coyly. "I un-button your jeans and lower the zipper. I reach inside and grasp your cock with my hand."

He grasped his dick in his right hand, squeezing to ward off his orgasm. He'd never been this worked up before so quickly.

"I can feel you, heavy and hard in my hand. My pussy aches." Unable to stop, she slid her fingers deep inside her vagina again. The walls clenched greedily. She moaned breathlessly. 

He closed his eyes imagining what she was doing to herself. Pre-cum oozed from the tiny slit on the head of his cock. He clenched his jaw. He wanted to move his hand, but he waited.

"I push your jeans over your hips, freeing your cock. Your glorious cock. God I wish you were here right now because I'd swallow you all the way. You'd hit the back of my throat."

"Fuck-" he groaned imagining his cock engulfed in a hot, wet mouth.

"I'm so fucking horny right now. I don't even need my toys. Just my fingers and thinking of you against the wall with your dick in my mouth. Wishing your dick was in my pussy." This had to be the world's worst dirty phone call. She was supposed to be talking Shawn through masturbation and she was ready to bring herself to orgasm. "You got your dick in your hand?"

He grunted in affirmation.

"Good. Stroke it for me baby. Imagine it's my hand working you, making you feel good. Rub your thumb over the head, rubbing the pre-come around. That's it," Melissa breathed. "Nice and easy. If you can - or just imagine me - touch your balls. Cup them in your hand. Pull them gently."

"Yeah," he moaned, tugging at his balls while stroking his dick.

"If I was there right now, I'd have you in my mouth, sucking. Running my tongue up and down your shaft. You're coated with my saliva. With just your head in my mouth, I'd grip you with one hand, slowly moving. Jacking you off as I tongue your head."

"Shit," he moved his hand faster. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"That's right; stroke it for me," Melissa's voice was low over the receiver. "This is gonna be a mutual satisfaction because hearing your moans and grunts has me so wet I have to touch myself."

"Yeah," he moaned. "Touch yourself."

Melissa answered his moan with one of her own as she sunk two fingers into her wet pussy. "I'm so wet, so horny. I'm clenching hard around my fingers imagining it's your cock."

"I wish it was my cock," he moaned.

"Yeah and you're slamming into me. I don't want soft and slow. I want hard and fast. Give it to me hard. Own me." She worked her fingers quickly imagining Shawn working his cock at the same torrid pace. She parted her legs wider, opening herself up more. "You feel so good inside of me. Faster. Take me. I'm yours."

"Shit... fuck..."

Melissa bit back a cry when she touched her clit. Her phone was now cradled between her shoulder and ear.

"Let me...hear... you."

Melissa moaned as she moved her fingers inside her while her left hand rubbed her clit. "Oh God -," she felt the familiar tug inside her body.

"Yeah ... let go," he heard a soft cry over the phone and grunted as his seed shot from his cock, coating his hand. Some spilled on the bathroom floor. His movements were jerky and sporadic as he milked himself.

"Wow..." Melissa sad, breathing heavily. "That--wow!" She giggled. "We are so doing this again."

"Yeah," he grunted reaching for the towel on the rack. He wiped himself up before tossing it to the floor to mop up what dropped.

"I expect your prompt payment," Melissa said smugly. "Next time think before you place a bet with me. I never lose," she ended the phone call and stared at the ceiling. _'Doing that again may kill me,'_ she though but smiled as she pushed herself up from the bed to go to the bathroom to shower again.

*~*

"Dude, are you alright?" Justin Timberlake asked when he walked back into the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Lance Bass asked seeing his friend's flushed face.

"I don't know," Chris Kirkpatrick shook his head, still speechless. He stared down at his phone. "But I sure hope she calls again."


End file.
